


Punch-Drunk Pestering

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Party, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco has gotten so used to see Potter joking and smiling these days, it's impossible not to notice his brooding demeanour now.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Punch-Drunk Pestering

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #363:  
> 1\. ~~Dream Journal / Diary~~  
>  2\. Lungs  
> 3\. Green
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Halloween
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Hey, Potter?” Draco hiccups as he approaches the Chosen One currently sulking in the common room window, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. “Missed the memo? This is a party, not a memorial service.”

Potter ignores him, showing no signs of noticing he’s been spoken to and continues his blank stare out into the starry night.

Draco blames it on the punch; why else would he ever get the idea to step close enough to nudge Potter’s shoulder teasingly? “What’s up?”

Potter clenches his jaw, drawing Draco’s attention to his dark stubble as he mutters under his breath. “Piss off, Malfoy.”

Draco doesn’t want to piss off. Apparently, he wants to goad the brooding lion into attack. _Stupid punch_.

“What are you supposed to be, anyway?” he snickers. “Doomsday?”

Draco’s rather proud of his own Halloween costume. Pansy can call it cheating however much she likes; it’s hardly Draco’s fault it only takes a smart suit and a quick elongation charm on his canines to appear the perfect vampire.

Potter, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have bothered with a costume at all, something that’s been bothering Draco ever since he first laid eyes on him across the room several hours ago. After all, Granger had been the one to insist on making this a fancy-dress party in the first place. How Potter has avoided being bullied into a costume by her and Weasley is beyond him.

Potter turns to look at him, his narrowed eyes as green and lethal as an AK in the dark.

“Come on,” Draco smirks, challenging death. “The war is over; you should be happy to be alive.”

“And why the fuck would you care about my happiness?”

“Because…” Draco blinks, stumped. “Because, if you — the Saviour of the Wizarding World — can’t be happy, what hope is there for the rest of us?”

Potter’s mouth opens and closes several times, making him look like a fish on dry land. He honestly looks ridiculous and Draco’s just about to burst into a punch-induced fit of embarrassing giggles when…

“Don’t fret, your happy saviour will be back tomorrow. It’s just… My parents…”

_His parents? Halloween?_

_Fuck_.

Draco’s lungs constrict at the realisation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
